Drunk In Love Part
by MissFictionJunkieUnknown
Summary: I shook Damon hard to wake him from his slumber my hands felt sticky, i ran my hand over my hair to smooth down the nest i knew it had to be and cake crumbs fell into my lap."Babe?" Damon asked sitting up with a look of confusion matching mine."How the hell did this shit happen?" I asked... { Based off Beyonce's Drunk In Love} Banner on My wordpress Check it out


**A/N: So my lovely readers okay so the deal-e-o is that I'm on a new computer so if your wonder why OAW wasn't finished like a promised I lost the ending which really pissed me off so i just left ff for a while, but I'm back i needed a little something to pull me out of my funk so i decided to do this it has been on my mind for months i started it and now I'm finished this is part one and part two will be up next week this isn't a story just a 1 shot in 2 pieces, This piece is based off Beyonce's drunk in love some of this i took metaphorically and other i put in here literally just to be funny, this is humorous and steamy so Enjoy. **

_**8 A.M**__** Sunday Morning**_

I opened my eyes, the sunlight stung my sensitive pupils, i squinted in agony as I groaned. I went to move and noticed i was on a hard surface. I looked around and i was on the kitchen floor my legs half on top of Damon, there was flour spilled broken wine bottles, flower petals and puddles of water everywhere it was a wreck. I shook Damon hard to wake him up my hands felt sticky, i ran my hand over my hair to smooth down the nest i knew it was and cake crumbs fell into my lap.

"Babe?" Damon asked sitting up with a look of confusion matching mine.

"How the hell did this shit happen?" I asked...

_Last Night..._

I sipped my Armand de BrignacI and watched the leggy waitress do a pathetic excuse for a sashay across the room with her sterling silver tray in hand whilst Damon's chilled bourbon rested neatly on the surface, with a tightly rolled precut Cuban cigar placed across the top adding to its perfection. Instead of placing the drink in his hand she bent over making sure to leave nothing to the imagination when her cleavage spilled out of the tiny work uniform top she was required to wear.

Without so much as glancing at her Damon snatched the cigar from the rim of the glass and stuck it between his luscious rouge' lips. Within seconds the cigar was lit and the scent filled the air it was almost as delectable as him.

Figuring that It was always fun watching, but engaging was always better I downed the rest of my champagne and slipped through the crowd and made my way over to Damon, no words were exchanged as I straddled his lap and placed a kiss on the spot below his ear. His body stiffened below me as something else stiffened below the waist band of his dark jeans.

I pulled back to face him, his piercing blue eyes stared into my green and he hit me with his signature smirk, I replied with one of my own before snatching the cigar from his lips and taking a long pull of my own allowing the smoke in fill my lungs.

Damons eyes darkened, I wanted to chuckle, I knew just what I was doing and so did he I was fucking with him.

I leaned my head back and exhaled the smoke a smile finding its way across my face, not missing a beat I leaned my slender body back further snatching his icy bourbon off the table bringing it to my lips to take a small sip.

Drinks like this always confuse me they are so cold but they burn on the way down. The bourbon settled in my belly leaving a warm feeling in the pit that was spreading.

I felt warm all over; I guess the three drinks I had before I brought my ass over here might have something to do with that.

"Get your own drink tresorino' " he said speaking to me for the first time this evening.

'"I had my own, I just prefer what's yours" I told him honestly.

"If that's true il mio tresorino' then why are your lips on that glass, it belongs to the club but these," he said motioning towards his lips. "These are all mine." He smirked at me teasingly.

"I know of something else of yours I would much rather wrap my lips around as well Daddy" I whispered sweetly in his ear.

I smiled at the groan I received from him.

"That sexy little filthy mouth of yours is going to earn you the right reward tonight." he told me.

"I can't help it if the liquor makes me want to blow you more than the norm" I smirked hopping off his lap as he choked on his cigar at my last statement.

As I made my way to my feet I smoothed down the back of my dress to make sure I was all straight, I didn't need anyone getting a peek at my goods once we came down from VIP.

"Is my dress up in the back?" I asked Damon, smoothing the material over my plump backside for the tenth time.

"mmhm" was all he said his eyes glued to my ass.

I gave it a little shake before I went to walk away, he snatched my wrist pulling me back towards him I landed on his lap and before I could speak his tongue invaded my mouth.

I moaned as everything Damon consumed me, he tangled his hands into my dark brown locks intensifying our encounter. I slipped my tongue inside his mouth in which he graciously accepted, he devoured my tongue completely the sensations were so electrifying wetness escaped my center and I moaned like a wanton hussy into his mouth.

We finally broke apart for air, his pale checks tinted pink, by this time and my plump lips were delightfully swollen, we stared at each other lust prominent in both our eyes I was just about to suggest we take this to the house and have Matt pull the limo around front, but I figure we wouldn't make it for that thirty minuet drive, I guess that's the reason for a partition right?

Before I could suggest my plan he spoke, "Dance with me." He requested.

I couldn't deny this man anything he was the other half of my soul, I nodded and he lifted us both off the couch never breaking contact.

He lead us down the steps he told me to walk in front of him trying to express the gentleman in him but I really just suspect he can't keep his eyes off my ass.

Once we reached general population he grabbed me close to him as we stalked towards the dance floor.

We made it to the floor and our bodies fell immediately in sync with each other and the beat as it always did.

We were both artist and music fed our soul, I grinded against my husband's strong body as he clutched my hips keeping my rhythm. I pressed myself tightly against him making sure to grind on his center just to tease him a little. I felt his grip on my hips tighten a little bit and I knew my mission was succeeding.

"You won't be happy until I take you home and fuck that sweet little pussy of yours will you?" he whispered darkly in my ear, I shivered at his tone as my center began to throb with anticipation from the words he spoke.

"Why wait until home there's a decent sized bathroom towards the back" I said only loud enough for us to hear.

"You're a dirty little cock-tease what has gotten into you tonight?" he asked amused but I could tell he was highly turned on.

"It's the liquor" I said honestly, I am aware I have a super freaky side but she only comes out to play when I am under the influence and with the career I have it doesn't happen that often.

"I'm going to make sure some more gets into you on a regular basis." He replied sucking on my neck softly making me whimper.

"Why don't you just get into me on a daily basis" I moaned.

"But I do my dear tresorino'" he whispered, which was true Damon was inside me every chance he got and as I stated before I could never deny this man anything not like I would ever want to Damon is an excellent lover he takes me to pleasures I never thought I could reach he knows my body so well he strums me like the strings on his guitar and I play his sweet melody.

"But I need you right now" I whined hating the sound of my desperate voice but too tipsy to give a damn.

"I want you so bad right now Bonnie, the way your body looks almost florescent, like it's glowing under this lighting. I want to bend you over so bad right now and take you right in front of all these people" he stated sliding his hand sneakily up my thigh." I want them to watch me pound that sweet pussy and listen to your cries of pleasure before you come around my minchia'" He spoke huskily.

Damnit the Italian does it for me every time, I am damn near panting. Is it bad I almost told him to go head and take me screw the tabloids in the morning this is what we have publicist for.

I opted to use my better judgment this time, but for a while there I wasn't sure what was going to win the race my brain or my libido.

I turned around to face him our bodies still grinding to the beat of the unfamiliar song.

"Take me home" I demanded.

"As you wish" he agreed.

I grabbed his belt loop "accidentally" brushing my fingertips across his rock hard member it was meant to tease him but I merely ended up teasing myself, why can't I keep my fingers off it? Damn it I want him right now!

He snatched my hand away from his dick, I know I was pushing his buttons but I couldn't stop myself but it will work out good for me when we get home I can't wait.

We walked out of the club hand and hand, we tried to rush through the swarm of paparazzi, this is why I hardly go out and we definably hardly go out together, since Damon has pretty much retired he gets peace but as the number one triple platinum selling artist for the past 5 years I doesn't get a moments peace.

I feel like a fucking animal with these cameras all in my face tons of flashing lights and the billions of questions being shouted in my direction, I smiled and waved as I was trained to do and fight my natural urge to flip them all the bird.

We dove into the Limo and told our driver Matt to take off, he pushed the gas to the floor and we were out of there in seconds flat.

Once we sped from the scene in mere seconds his lips were on me, I moaned fully content as I gripped his raven strands tightly pulling him to me silently begging for more. Greedily I went to grab for the hem of his shirt but suddenly the limo came to an abrupt stop which jerked Damon and I forward harshly throwing us to the floor of the limousine. Damon always the quick one at the last second flipped as around so I landed on his solid chest.

"MATT!" Damon barked.

I giggled at the pissed expression on his face, which then suddenly triggered my drunken hiccups.

"hiccup!"

"Shit…" I giggled.

"Sorry Boss I'm pretty sure that prick that just ran a red light was drunk, I had to hit he emergency break to prevent him from oh…I don't know I'll say…killing us…" Matt shot back sarcastically.

"Well I didn't fucking know Donnovan, thanks" Damon spat less angry.

"Yeah you didn't know because you were too busy trying to get your jollies off, picture that headline; Fatal accident drunk driver hits drunk in love couple Damon Salvatore died the same way he came…inside her" Matt snorted.

I broke out into a fit of giggles and hiccups, ahhh Matt was killing me.

"hiccup!"

"Really fucking funny Donnovan always the comedian I see, well how about you keep your fucking day job and roll up the partition I've had enough of your voyeur ass tonight" he ordered matt, but I could see the small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Matt is one of our closest friends, we trust him with our lives that's why he's our driver slash body guard, we have known matt since before we both even got together hence why he is the only one besides me who gets away with talking to Damon like that.

"I'm going to pull in 7 Eleven really fast to check the brakes and everything before we continue back" Matt told us before rolling up the partition.

I'm hungry….

Oooo I know what I want!

"I want watermelon!" I slurred just a bit.

"B where in the hell did that strange request come from?" Damon asked confused.

I giggled just a tad and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I'm not tellingggggg" I said to him in a sing song voice, damn I'm way more drunk than I previously realized.

"I have other ways of making you talk." He smirked running a sneaky finger up my still drenched center.

"Fuck!" I whimpered.

"Now why the watermelon sweetheart" he grinned cockily while teasing my clit, I dug my nails into his chest circling my hips trying to create a rhythm any rhythm.

"Oh god please" I moaned, my mind was already hazey, I'm clouded with lust and pure desire for this man beneath me I am completely faded for him.

He pushed a finger inside of me I arched hungry into his hand trying to get as much of him as he is willing to give,

I ran my dainty fingers over the front of his jeans caressing his member through the material.

"You just can't keep those sexy little fingers to yourself huh?" He groaned curling his fingers upwards ghosting over my sweet spot making my shudder.

"I want you right now" I moaned loudly.

"Damn it B then come get it" he ordered.

I went to unzip his jeans because lets be real he did not have to tell me twice, then a loud banging on our window startled us out of our sex haze.

"What the fuck" I spat instantly annoyed.

I cracked the window down just enough to peak outside, to be honest I hadn't realized until now we had stopped.

I peeked out the window and saw Matt with a middle aged red haired woman, him physically restraining her. His arms were gripping her tightly restraining her but that did nothing but egg on her verbal pursuit.

"YOU SINNERS NEED JESUS!" She screamed.

Daily Reader pamphlets laid littered around her feet and our limo, this psycho bitch has lost it if she thinks she can scold me for wanting to fuck my husband I'm about to pull the stick from out her ass.

"If me wanting to fuck my husband or him wanting to pleasure me so good I cum right here in this very backseat of our limousine scares you that damn much you need to take your ass home and call your fucking reverend you prude stuck up bitch!" I spat violently back at the woman, her face then turned red clearly she was not as amused as Matt seemed to be as he snickered behind her.

"Oh my god is that Bonnie Salvatore?" I heard a girl squeal inching up towards our window.

"Shit" I cursed

"Time to go!" Damon yelled to Matt.

Seconds later the driver side door was shut and we sped off.

"Call her reverend B, really?" Damon snickered.

"She does need to we are murriedddd" I sang in a southern Bell accent.

Lesson one about drunk Bonnie she has multiple personalities, Damn how many have I had…I need coffee.

"Damn it's so hot when you get feisty" Damon said teasing my neck with his tongue.

"And its hot when you stop pussy footing around and fuck me like a man" I blurted out.

Lesson number two drunk Bonnie has no filter, great!

"Oh…I can fuck you like a man and both you and I know it." He challenged.

I reached over him towards the mini fridge and grabbed a shot of whatever the fuck Damon decided to stock it with, I lingered just a little bit giving Damon the perfect view of my voluptuous breast, my nipples were damn near in his mouth and he couldn't keep his eyes off them. He slid his hand down my waist not stopping until he had my ass in the palms of his hands squeezing gently.

I pulled back slightly slipping down his body before I regained my previous positions straddling his waist, I threw my head back and took down the shot in an instant.

The warmth spread through my veins, it was adding gasoline to the fire in which was already ignited, I was trapped in the flames of lust with my eyes only set on my husband.

The toxin lingered in my throat the burning sensation passed soon and I wanted more but not of the liquor, but unfortunately drunk Bonnie is a fan of games.

"I don't know shit" I grinned egging him on

"You're going to get yourself in a world of trouble if you keep this up" he warned his blue eyes turning to a dark shade of jade but I saw the twinkle of mischief in his eyes, he was enjoying this.

"Oh am I?" I teased cocking my head to the side amusement clear on my face.

"Mhm…" was all he said as he trailed his fingertips up and down my arms.

"Why should I be afraid of a little trouble, you can't tame me I'm the baddest bitch you have ever had you have never felt pleasure like this before me nor will you. I know how to love you, I know how to fuck you, I know how to make you weak at the knees by the time you finish only I can do that for you that's why I'm Mrs. Fucking Salvatore" I stated proudly.

Damon just stared at me intensely in the eye, he knew everything I stated was true he may know my body but I know my husband nd I know I'm the only one who can truly give him what he needs, I was just about to challenge him to deny it when Damon flipped me on my back in once fluid motion leaving me gasping on the limousine floor, he ground his hips into my dripping center as the soft vibrations of the ground moving beneath us stirred my fingers latched onto his hair as I forced his mouth upon me our tongues danced to our favorite melody as my hips rocked to the familiar song. I rocked my hips creating the friction I was so desperate for. I was so desperate for this man I couldn't even think straight after 13 years of having this man it still feels like the first time he touched me every time.

I wrapped my legs around his waist arching myself onto him, he trailed kisses down my neck to the valley of my breast. His tongue peeked from between his swollen lips and licked the small amount of exposed cleavage.

His mouth sent electric down my spin, I was throbbing and panting by now I just needed more.

"Hey! Freak and Freaker! We are home so please get the hell out the limo before I throw up in my mouth" Matt yelled banging on the partition.

"Ugh!" I groaned in frustration.

I felt the small vibrations of Damon above me, he was chuckling! I'm so glad my sexual frustration was amusing to him.

We pulled ourselves off the limo floor and stumbled out the back, okay maybe just I stumbled.

But of course I could always count on my husband to catch me before I really busted my ass.

We stumbled in the house, I barely made it into the foyer without breaking my neck.I normally am graceful and can do anything in heels I live my life in them but not when I am drunk I will break my gotdamn ankle, face, and pride.

I kicked the heels off providing me with instant relief I felt way more balanced.

"Why did you take those off I had plans with you in them tonight?"Damon asked coming up behind me sucking on the skin between my neck and shoulder, I shivered while my brain tried to form the proper response.

"Nothing to say? You had plenty to say in the limousine." He mocked, running his hands down my sides groping the sides of my tender breast a few times before continuing his repeated exploration.

"It's time for you to back up all the mouth you had in the car, you where the baddest bitch I've ever experienced right?" he nipped at my neck causing me to whimper, my body is so hyper sensitive to him I felt like I was drownding in pleasure.

"You're Salvetore so act like it" he smirked.

"Oh you want me to act like it?" I said panting finally finding my voice.

I unbuckled his belt buckle and ripped the thin leather out the belt loops tossing it to where the fuck ever.

"Game on." I spoke undoing my husbands zipper slipping my tiny hand down the front of his jeans grabing his heated skin.

Damon's mouth fell open as his eyes instantly closed, I stoked his member as his breathing labored.

"Does anyone or can anyone else make you feel like this?" I whispered tugging on his earlobe with my teeth as I picked up the pace.

"No" was all his could groan out honestly.

"That is what I thought" I smirked, removing my hand from his jeans and walking towards the stairs.

"Where do you think your going?" he asked turning me to face him right before I climbed the steps.

"To the bedroom so I can show you how takes care of her husband" I looked up at him.

"I can't wait that long" Damon growled backing me against the wall, hitching my leg around his waist with his left hand ripping my panties off with the right. If I hadn't been so turned on I would have been upset I bought those in Rio.

Damon's mouth was on mine and his fingers inside me, he pumped a few times until his fingers were drenched in my juices before sliding down to the floor, he put both of my legs over his shoulders, I gripped the wall and his raven locks for support as his tongue attacked me.


End file.
